


MATCHING TATTOOS (fairy tail)

by sokkaprnt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fairy Tail Seven Year Time Skip, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkaprnt/pseuds/sokkaprnt
Summary: Seven years since magic was completely wiped from all of Fiore. No trace of magic remains, not even the memories of those who once held its power. The Fairy Tail guild long forgotten and dispersed, with each member having no recollection of their life there and the people they came to know as family. Seven years later, the Fairy Tail guild and all of Fiore go about their normal lives.That is, until Erza Scarlet discovers a girl who has a matching tattoo.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. ONE (ERZA)

Erza had become used to the ringing in her ears, the weird sinking feeling she would get when she attempted to think about her past. She had gotten used to the cloudiness that entered her mind when she tried to recall anything from her childhood. She had gotten used to it, but she kept it herself. She figured it was some kind of psychological trauma, and her body was just shutting it down to protect her. But this feeling - this wasn't like the cloudiness she had come to know. The ringing was deafening. She felt as if she was finally remembering something.

It was because of this girl. This girl. She knew this girl. This girl with large brown eyes that sparkled and her blonde hair she currently kept in a ponytail. 

Erza was on fire. The ringing in her ears was impossible to drown out. She knew those eyes. She knew them, but from where? She knew this wasn't a girl she had passed by on the street and she knew the reason the ringing in her ears was becoming deafening was because this girl had played a key role in her life. 

So why couldn't Erza remember who she was?

"Um, can I take your order?" the girl asked sheepishly. Erza snapped out of her thoughts. The ringing stopped. Right. She was ordering a drink.

Erza came across this all to familiar girl on her trip to the cafe next to her work. She must have been new because surely Erza wouldn't have been having this reaction right now. She had to keep her cool. She couldn't cause a scene. 

"Small black iced tea lemonade." she said, and the girl, the barista, punched it into the register. 

"Your total is going to be $2.83." Her voice broke through Erza's ears like a rock being thrown through a glass window. Everything about her screamed familiar. The nametag on her apron read "LUCY." 

Lucy, Lucy, Lucy...Erza didn't know a Lucy. The name didn't ring a bell. But her face and voice sure did. Erza handed over the money and watched as the girl made her drink. 

Erza didn't understand why this was driving her crazy. The ringing in her ears getting louder, the fogginess in her brain slightly clearing up...but where the hell had she ever seen this girl.

Erza closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she closed her eyes she saw the girl. Lucy. In a beautiful pink gown. Tears streaming down her face. _"You all did so much for me. You care about me so much. You guys are more of a family than my real one ever was..."_

Erza's eyes snapped open. Lucy was holding out her drink for her. "Black iced tea lemonade?"

The hand which held out her drink was now far more important to Erza than the drink itself. Because on that hand, on Lucy's hand, etched in pink, was a tattoo. Not just any tattoo. A design Erza knew all too well - because it was on her skin as well. On her shoulder, in blue. She was embarrassed to admit she didn't know what it meant. This was one of the things that caused her head to get cloudy and freeze up. Something, whether it was herself or something else was blocking out the meaning behind that tattoo.

Lucy had it too. 

"Is everything alright?" Lucy asked.

"When do you get off work?" Erza asked instead. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. Of course, this was a strange question coming from a stranger.

But they were not strangers at one point, Erza knew that much. And she was determined to figure out the truth. "Uh, any minute now actually...can I ask why?"

Erza said nothing, but glanced around cafe. There were a few people there but they were not at all focused on her or Lucy. Erza rolled up her sleeve to show Lucy her matching tattoo. Lucy's eyes widened again, this time not with surprise or concern but with complete and utter shock. She dropped Erza's drink on the counter, and it spilled over the counter and the floor. Lucy's hands flew to cover her mouth. At this point people, were staring to look because of the spill. Erza quickly pulled her sleeve back down. "I'm-

"Erza." Lucy whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. " _E_ _rza."_


	2. TWO (LUCY)

The tears welling up in Lucy's eyes eventually fell from her face to the ground. They weren't the kind of tears that came from normal crying, but the big ones that clouded your vision and sat in your eyes just for a moment before falling down your cheeks. These were tears of joy, Lucy knew that much. 

Erza's face matched hers - those large sloppy tears welling up her eyes as she cried those tears of joy paired with the most genuine, beautiful smile.

Lucy couldn't remember the last time she was so happy. The last time she even had a _reason_ to be happy. But this was a reason.

No, she hadn't known who Erza was prior to this day, but she had a feeling in her gut that the uneasiness she was met with every time she tried to recall her past had to do with memories with this scarlet haired woman in front of her. But Erza did not make her feel uneasy - Erza made her feel as though she had finally found the last piece of a puzzle, like she finally reached a scratch she couldn't itch. This is why she ripped out her ponytail letting her golden locks fall onto her shoulders, tore off her apron, and yelled "I quit!" to her perverted asshole of a manager. And she walked out with Erza. 

Meeting Erza wasn't like a resurgence of an old sweet childhood memory, it felt like more than that - it almost scared Lucy. After she first saw Erza's tattoo, she blinked and for a moment she swore she caught a glimpse of Erza's face in her mind's eye. Not the Erza that stood in front of her, but a scarier image, of the scarlet haired woman knelt on the ground dressed in battered armor and scratches will blood stained her skin and tears streamed down her face. 

So why didn't Erza scare her? She felt relief when she saw her, not fear even if the scene made up in her mind was quite terrifying and upsetting. The relief that flooded her outweighed everything else. She felt like this was an event she had been waiting for to turn her life around - hence why she quit her job.

"I can't believe I found you," Erza said, pulling Lucy back to earth. The two women stood outside the cafe where Lucy worked -well, not anymore. 

Lucy, shocked, just nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes with her forearm. 

"I can't believe it either. Where did you get that tattoo?" As much as Erza's presence filled her with relief and comfort, there was still remains of uncertainty. 

"I think...the same place you did?" Erza's eyebrows furrowed. "God, I still can't remember everything..." she wavered and smiled nervously. "I'm sorry it's just... I think my memories have been shot and seeing you reminded me of something. I know it happened for you as well. Have you been forgetting your past too?"

Lucy nodded. "The same thing happened when I met you too. I'm not sure."

Lucy felt safe with Erza - she was a good person, a friend even, but this whole thing seemed sketchy. How could they both be in the same condition?

A couple walked out of the cafe and by them. "I don't think this is something we should discuss in public." Erza said. The natural look of determination on her face was something that made Lucy remember more. 

_"You don't die for your friends. You live for them."_

Lucy gasped at the brief image of Erza's determined face and those words - in her voice.

"You're right. Come to my apartment with me." Lucy said. 

-

"Do you want something to drink?" Lucy asked upon arriving at her apartment. Erza glanced around before answering "Sure, some water."

"This place is familiar to me as well." Erza finally said, as Lucy handed her a glass of water. "I feel..safe here."

"Maybe you've been here before." Lucy smiled sheepishly. God, this was so strange.

Erza swallowed a gulp of the water. "I've been feeling this weird...cloudiness in my brain for years now. I can't remember anything from my past, no matter how hard I try. But when I saw you...and your tattoo that matches mine...I felt like I was finally remembering something."

Lucy didn't know what to say. She just nodded. Because that's exactly how she felt. 

"I still can't remember everything," Erza continued. "But I'm thinking that maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Lucy finished when Erza trailed off.

Erza met Lucy's eyes. "Maybe we're not the only ones."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Like there's others out there that can't remember their lives like us?" 

"I'm almost certain. We can't be the only two in the world."

"But what if we are?"

"We have to find them." Lucy wished she had remembered Erza was headstrong. 'We have to."

Considering she had quit her job with the epiphany that came to her due to this woman, she really had nothing better to do. "Let's start by looking up these tattoos and anyone else who might have them."

Erza nodded. 

Lucy secretly hoped Erza was right about there being others. Sure, Erza seemed great and obviously was an important part of her life but they couldn't remember everything on their own. Maybe finding more people would be like adding more pieces to the puzzle.

"We're going to remember. I'm going to remember."

**Author's Note:**

> this will be based mainly around erza, lucy, natsu, & gray with some other characters on the side but i probably won't be including everyone :( there's just so many fairy tail characters lol
> 
> anyways i was really excited to get this idea written down, hope you like it!


End file.
